Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash compartment of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. Spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. Multiple spray assemblies can be provided including e.g., a lower spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment. Other configurations may be used as well.
A dishwasher appliance is typically equipped with at least one pump for circulating fluid through the dishwasher appliance. Further, certain conventional dishwasher appliances use a device, referred to as a diverter, to control the flow of fluid in the dishwashing appliance. For example, the diverter can be used to selectively control which flow assemblies receive a flow of fluid. In one construction, the pump may be turned on and off to rotate an element of the diverter between different ports for fluid control. In another construction, the diverter uses an electrically powered motor to rotate the element between different ports for fluid control.
However, due to, e.g., wear on the pump and government regulations related to energy usage, it may not be desirable to repeatedly turn the pump on and off or provide a motor to control the diverter element. Moreover, the motor adds a significant expense to the overall manufacturing cost of the dishwashing appliance and must be separately controlled during cleaning operations so that the proper flow is occurring. Additionally, a dedicated motor for the diverter consumes that could otherwise be available in the dishwashing compartment for placement of dishes, glasses, silverware, and other items for cleaning.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance that can be configured to selectively control the flow through different spray assemblies or other fluid elements would be useful. Further, a diverter to control the flow through different spray assemblies or other fluid elements that does not require an electrically powered motor or cycling of the pump to operate would be beneficial. A diverter that allows constant changing of the flow through different spray assemblies or other fluid elements also would be advantageous.